Yako City
' Yako City '''is the name given to three towns that were established by Admin KateTheAwesome during the period from 2012 to 2015. The first two towns belonged to the 1.0 Survival World, and the most recent exists in the 1.7 Survival World . The towns typically comprise of small, aesthetical homes and builds with much greenery in the surrounding environment. The origin of the name "Yako" was KateTheAwesome's spelling of "okay" backwards. The first actual Yako City was built on a Danish 1.8 Beta server KateTheAwesome played on while also on the early Iciclecraft server (then known as Average Zone). It was similar to the later Yako City I save for the fact that it was floating several dozen blocks above a swamp biome. Yako City I The original Yako City was constructed after KateTheAwesome had been on Iciclecraft for some time, attaining the rank of Trusted. The town was active for roughly 4-5 months. Construction began around Late-January/Early-February 2012 in the 1.0 Survival World, alongside help with her friend Emzuar (a.k.a. TarePanda), who built the bakery. The town was made official around the end of February 2012. During this time KateTheAwesome was also promoted to the Iciclecraft staff team as a Moderator. The town became inactive upon the completion of Yako City II. Geography The town was located in the center of a plains biome. A single, long cobble road aligned with glowstone lighting along the sides made up the majority of the town, and several pumkins were scattered around and within it. As was the means of travel at this time, an obsidian-based water portal was fixated at the end of the road. A large, oak-leaved hedge made up the town's edges and served to fence the town in from the outside. Town Features Government and Citizens KateTheAwesome was the owner and mayor of the town. Known citizens include Bluepanixz, serre123, Hfern123, ZiiimZooon, Emzuar, geval, MirMBLAQ, and warlord116. Buildings and Structures *Blacksmith *Yako's Tacos (Town Restaurant) *Kate's Shop (never completed) *Multiple Free Plots *Nether portal room with KateTheAwesome's pixel art face above the entrance. Fate After the completion of Yako City II, the town was abandoned by its inhabitants as they moved on to the new city. A small road connected the two towns which were within walking distance of each other. Yako City II Also known as '''New Yako City', this was established around June 2012 in the 1.0 Survival World. KateTheAwesome decided to create a new town for a "fresh start." Relocating several hundred blocks away from Yako City I, KateTheAwesome alongside her friend Emzuar (who would build the Church, Bakery, and Library) began work establishing their second town on the server. It was around this time that KateTheAwesome was promoted to SuperMod rank on the staff team. Geography Yako City II was located within the same plains biome as the first Yako City, however moved several hundred blocks away and situated alongside a river and mountain. This town was considerably larger in size compared to its predecessor. Similar-styled roads of cobble with glowstone spanned the townscape, along with several small oak trees. Hedges once again set the town limits behind the buildings in the town, and much grass and flowers were abundant. At the heart of the town lay a central park with 5 water fountains and 4 statues of the town's staff members. Much effort went into aesthetical aspects, including oak plank benches, street lamps composed of oak fence and glowstone, and other greenery. The town also furthered its usage of pixel art, with builds of Nyan Cat and Totoro (made by Kagekrymmel) from the animated film My Neighbor Totoro. Large, lime-green lettering spelled "Yako City" above the town. There were also lava-trash cans placed near pot areas. Town Features Government and Citizens The town had 4 staff members: KateTheAwesome (Mayor), Emzuar (Vice-Mayor), Kagekyrmmel (Guard/VIP), and ZiiimZooon (Guard/VIP). Known citizens besides town staff included FCN_Freak, Maxium7, pr0tecz_, cloakedassassin4, sybelia99, mrhi45, vallsta, Xuqi, nitemare42, Xgamingpro, Fun_kid, and MirMBLAQ. At least 1-2 other unnamed players resided in the town. Buildings and Structures * Spawn building (with a portal room in the basement of the structure) *Enchanting, Smelting, and Crafting Room *Blacksmith *Bakery *Church + Graveyard * Library *Kate's Shop (incompleted) *Storage Room *Yako's Tacos II *Multiple Free Plot Areas *Public Farms (Wheat, Sugar Cane, etc) * Swimming Pool (since it was composed of Iron, Gold, Diamond, and Lapis blocks was a useful "Greifer Trap" prior to town protections) *Nether Portal *Parkour Course *Windmill + Mountain Home *Wizard Castle *Hotel *Public Parks and Mine Yako Path A small, stone-slabbed path from Yako City I and II was established after the completion of Yako City II, spanning the hundreds of blocks of distance between the two establishments. There was also a portal in the Yako City II's spawn leading back to the Yako City I, and likewise a portal in Yako City I's spawn. Fate On August 10, 2012 the 1.3.1 Survival World was released, eventually paving the way for the inevitable removal of the 1.0 Survival World. Alongside with Yako City I, Yako City II was deleted with the 1.0 Survival World on April 1, 2013. Most of both towns' remnants can still be viewed in the Town of Memories. Yako City III After a long hiatus, Yako City was reincarnated in its third and most-recent form in Late-January 2015. KateTheAwesome ventured to an uninhabited island in the far southern hemisphere of the 1.7 Survival World near the Market. Establishing the third settlement now as an Admin, KateTheAwesome worked to establish her new town during a period of 12-20 days before being recognized as the most recent town on February 14, 2015. Also after much inactivity, Emzuar returned to help with some of the construction as well as build a home. He is credited with assisting in the design of the bakery, church, and lighthouse. Coordinates: X:4570 Y: 63 Z:6557 Geography Yako City III is situated along a large isle in the southern hemisphere in a hill-forest biome of Oak and Birch. The spawn area is located on a small, adjacent island with a map and town information. Trademark cobble roads, with hints of mossy cobble, and cobble bridges connect all the homes and public builds to one another with attention to matching the road's dimensions to the landscape it sits upon. Near spawn large lettering similar to Yako City II reads in lime-green "Welcome to Yako City." Jack-O-Lanterns are scattered about the island and lily pads across the small streams and inlets. A large hill with several plots lies at the center of the island. There are currently four major plot areas: Cookie Mountain, Brick Road, Orchid Way, and Dandelion Island. Most public builds are located near the spawn area in the Southwestern portion of the island. Each plot and road is labeled, and the roads have glowstone lamps, and lava-trash cans near plots. Town Features Government and Citizens Three of the town staff are the same of Yako City II. The town staff are as follows: KateTheAwesome (Mayor), Emzuar (Vice-Mayor), ZiiimZooon (Secretary), agarfin (Guest Designer), and jeroo (Maid). Current citizens besides town staff members include Jelka, FantaBobFan, jeroo, sasha176, Coxy06, cloakedassasin4, This_one_is, Kenzyyy, mattoa, LordIce_Wolf (formerly mrhi45), astrotrain24, Got_Cack, DialaBala, CyanOwl, doraymefa, 3l33tsound, and THEorook. Buildings and Structures * Spawn Island + Map *Enchantment and Smelting room *Public Farms (Carrot, Wheat, Potato, Pumpkin, Melon, Cocoa Beans, etc) *Nether portal room *Church + Graveyard *Multiple Free Plots *Bakery *Storage Building *Yaco's Taco's III * Dock (under construction) + Lighthouse *Blacksmith (under construction) *Bunny farm *Camp area *Stables